dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans of Myth
| TeamLeaders = Cronus | CurrentMembers = Cronus; Rhea; Crius; Mnemosyne; Iapetus; Themis; Oceanus; Tethys; Hyperion; Thia; Coeus; Phoebe | FormerMembers = | Allies = Cyclopes; Hecatoncheiroi | Enemies = Gods of Olympus | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Mount Olympus | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; George Pérez | First = New Teen Titans Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = The Titans are the first gods and predecessors to the Greek pantheon of Mount Olympus. They are the children and progeny of the ancient primeval sky-god, Ouranus, and his wife, Gaea, the primeval Goddess of Earth (Mother Nature). Origin In the beginning there was only Chaos and from that Chaos was Gaea, the future mother of the Titans, spawned into existence. Gaea self-produced a son known as Ouranus and took him as her mate to eventually bore the twelve offspring that would be known as the Titans. Ouranus was very proud of the Titans for their physical perfection, but Gaea had other children known as the Cyclopes, who had one eye in the center of their heads, and the many-armed Hecatoncheiroi. Ouranus hated his other children and exiled them into the other-dimensional world of Tartarus. Eventually Ouranos went mad and began to seek the destruction of his Titan offspring. Gaea greatly grieved for her past children and called upon her one of her sons to depose of Ouranus and free his siblings from the Underworld. None of her sons would raise a weapon against Ouranus except for Cronus, the eldest of the Titans, who used a sickle to castrate Ouranus and dismember his corpse. The dying Ouranus prophesied that Cronus would be overthrown by one of his own sons. Afterwards, Cronus seized Olympus to usher in a golden age and ruled over Ancient Greece , but he neglected to free the Cyclopes or the Hecatocheiroi. His wife, Rhea, was guided by Gaea to conceal the birth of her son, Zeus and whisk him away after Cronus consumed his other children. Upon adulthood, Zeus freed the Cyclopes and the Hecatocheiroi as allies to conquer Olympus. Zeus was supported by a few of the Titans and by his freed siblings, swallowed by Cronus in order to prevent the prophecy of Ouranus. The Titans were defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus, watched over by the god Hades, who reserved part of the underworld as a realm of the dead. Modern Era In later years, Thia escaped the underworld and gained power both on earth and in the heavens by masquerading as a mortal business woman. Her mortal daughter, Lilith, with the help of the Teen Titans, confronted her. During the battle on Mount Olympus, Thia released the rest of the Titans before she was defeated. The Titans were later revealed to have been once banished by Zeus across the universe to a half-destroyed moon fragment, forbidden to ever leave it lest they lose their immortality and perish. The Titans instead thrived on the worship of the world's inhabitants and named their new home, New Cronus, in honor of their fallen leader that was defeated during the Olympian revolt. Due to Rhea's loneliness and trauma caused by being rejected by her son Zeus causing her to mate with the alien natives to birth demigod offspring that devastated their worshipers, the Titans were no longer worshiped and their power began to wane. Rhea sacrificed her life to find children to bring to New Chronus keep their faith and power alive known as Titan Seeds. The plan to keep their faith alive nearly failed when one of the Seeds, Sparta, rebelled against her Titan mentors and destroyed almost all of her sibling Seeds. At the last moment, two of the remaining Seeds, Athyns and Donna Troy defeated Sparta and restored the youth and strength of the Titans. The Titans then decided to try and repair the damage they once caused as proud and arrogant gods by wandering the universe never to touch mankind again. However, the Titans instead began a campaign of war using armies of brainwashed and disenfranchised aliens in attempting to force other alien races to worship them with little success and much destruction by plundering worlds of its resources. Their plan had been to garner enough power and defenses to survive an upcoming cosmic event that would trap them in the doomed universe by leaving the universe. To that end, the Titans decided to invade planet Minosyss to use the Nexus Zone on it using Donna Troy as the key to escape the universe after killing all the inhabitants. They were confronted and fought by the Teen Titans and were sent to Tartarus as revenge by Donna for using her and killing countless innocents. The Titans Hyperion and Thia were torn apart by a Sun Eater while trying to escape and Coeus decided to bind himself to Tartarus and spend eternity guarding his siblings to prevent them from continuing their murderous ways on any other world. Titan Rebellion It was later revealed that Cronus had been resurrected from his death by Zeus and sought to gain power again, but realized he was not worshiped in the modern world and was impotent as an afterthought. Cronus then spawned a new breed of far more deadlier Titans that were the forgotten siblings of the Gods and returned to Olympus a few years later to oust Zeus from power for himself. Powered by the Godwave, he then turned his direction against the other godly pantheons of earth, particularly against the Hindu Gods, using their realm as a stepping stone to invade Elysium, the Judeo-Christian afterlife. Confronted by Wonder Woman and a coalition of Olympian gods, Hindu gods and several archangels, he was defeated by Gaea herself and once more exiled to Tartarus. Representatives The Twelve Titans: * Oceanus and Tethys * Hyperion and Thia * Coeus and Phoebe * Cronus and Rhea * Crius and Mnemosyne * Iapetus and Themis | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Titans of Myth Category:Gods Category:Sphere of the Gods